falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN049 Mad Mack.txt
DN049 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000E5215 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Step right up! |after=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Right this way! |after=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Come on in! |after=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Test your mettle against the Champ! |after=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Are you tough enough to take on the Champ? |after=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |abxy=A5a}} |topic=000E5213 |before=Mad_Mack: Step right up! |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' You there! Yes, you! |after=Mad_Mack: Don't be shy! Step into the ring! See if you can last a round against The Champ! The world's greatest boxing instructor! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E5212 |before=Mad_Mack: You there! Yes, you! |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Don't be shy! Step into the ring! See if you can last a round against The Champ! The world's greatest boxing instructor! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001AC2A4 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Calling a boxing foul. / Angry}'' Foul! Ring Out! Foul! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001AC2A6 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Calling a boxing foul. / Angry}'' Foul! Illegal weapon! Foul! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001AC2A5 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Excited, announcing the player's achievement. / Surprised}'' We have a new Champion! Congratulations! |after=Mad_Mack: It'll be all right, Champ. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000E7AD8 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Putting a good face on it. (The Champ is obviously dead.) / Friendly}'' Welcome to Madden's! I'm afraid our boxing instructor, The Champ, is a little under the weather today. |after=Mad_Mack: If there's anything you need, I'm sure Danny can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E7AD7 |trow=3 |before=Mad_Mack: If there's anything you need, I'm sure Danny can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me... |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Quietly, encouraging. (The Champ, a robot, is obviously dead.) / Friendly}'' It'll be all right, Champ. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Mad_Mack: If there's anything you need, I'm sure Danny can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me... |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Quietly, encouraging. (The Champ, a robot, is obviously dead.) / Friendly}'' Breathe... that's it. That's it. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Mad_Mack: If there's anything you need, I'm sure Danny can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me... |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Quietly, encouraging. (The Champ, a robot, is obviously dead.) / Friendly}'' We'll have you back in the ring in no time. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=000E7AD6 |before=Mad_Mack: Welcome to Madden's! I'm afraid our boxing instructor, The Champ, is a little under the weather today. |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. Putting a good face on it. / Friendly}'' If there's anything you need, I'm sure Danny can help you. Now, if you'll excuse me... |after=Mad_Mack: It'll be all right, Champ. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0004542E |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Go on, get in the ring! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Give it a try! Don't keep the Champ waiting! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. As an aside to the player. / Conspiratorial}'' It looks like the Champ is out for the count. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mack Carnival huckster. / Friendly}'' Please enjoy the rest of our facility. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files